Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Novelization
by Nova Flame
Summary: Novelization of the first Zelda Game Boy game, and my first novelization ever. Follows strictly to the plot line, with a few additions of my own to keep things interesting. Rated T just for caution.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except for any OC's I decide to put in it.

A/N: Howdy, everybody! This is my first novelization, so bare with me as I work my way through this story. I got this idea while I was in the middle of my other one, and have put that one on hold a little bit so I can work on this. I love reading them, and I've wanted to write a few of my own. Since I haven't seen any novelizations on the first Zelda Game Boy game, I decided this would be a great place to start. I'm only one chapter in, and I can already tell this is going to be a lot of work, but I steeled myself for that from the very get-go. I'm enjoying writing it, though, and I hope everybody enjoys reading it. This will contain spoilers, though, so be warned.

"**The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening--Novelization"**

**Prologue**

In a battle of epic proportions, two mighty warriors fought for the future of two worlds. On one side of the platform, deep within the Golden Pyramid of the Dark World, was a large boar-like creature. The skin of his extremely muscular arms and legs was colored a deep blue, and the rest of his body was clothed in bronze armor. He wore red shoulder guards with yellow trim and a large, curved spike jutting from each. A regal, flowing red cape touched to the floor behind him. Around his neck was a necklace of an evil-looking skull with fangs for teeth and bat wings attached to the side. His lower lip jutted out and over his upper one, with two small tusks that curved up parallel to his piggish snout. His eyes were evil, slanted, and glowing red with hate at his opponent.

"You are doing well, lad. But can you break through this secret technique of darkness? En Garde!" the beast, known as Ganon to all who dwelt in that world, called out. His body was covered in both large and small gashes and scratches from where he had taken sword blows from his opponent. His armor was cracked and about ready to fall off, and his cape in tatters. In the middle of the floor, between the two combatants, lay an ivory bone trident, cut in half from a particular nasty blow delivered by the youth.

On the opposite side of the platform, the youth known as Link to those who lived in the Light World, tightened his stance and readied himself for another assault. He was breathing hard, and his long, blonde hair was drenched in sweat, but his purple cap still stayed in place. The matching red tunic was equally drenched, but it was also scorched in various places from Ganon's fiery bats and shredded in others from close calls with the trident. His arms and legs had equally severe burns and scratches, and though he found it hard to block out the pain, he did so anyways. In his left hand he tightly gripped the Master Sword, the mystical weapon that chose him to be its wielder and now glowed yellow with awesome power that Link had acquired throughout his quest. The Mirror Shield was attached to his right arm. Its golden sheen had lost much of its luster throughout the battle, and was cracked in several places. He still held it up defensively, though, praying that it would hold up long enough to finish this fight.

His blue eyes quickly glanced over his shoulder, and noticed he only had a couple more feet before he would be pushed off the edge. At the beginning of the fight the floor had been completely there, but now there was nothing between the walls and the floor. What was holding the platform up was beyond him, but he figured it was probably a spell that Ganon had cast before he started knocking out the floor tiles with his jumps. He didn't know if the pit was bottomless, and it most likely wasn't, but either way he knew he wouldn't survive the fall in his present condition. This fight had to end here and now! _'For all the people you killed! For Hyrule! For Zelda!'_ he mentally prodded himself, as he tightened his grip on the Master Sword even further and charged forward.

Ganon had anticipated this, though, as he teleported, as he had every time he moved during the fight, and the room began to grow dark as the two torches in the corners of the back of the room flickered out. The light from the hole in the ceiling up above was the only thing slightly illuminating the large room, but it wasn't enough to see where exactly Ganon was hiding. Suddenly, a fiery bat came from behind and Link barely had enough time to dodge. The flame from the tail nicked the clothing on his arm, setting it on fire, but he quickly rolled and put it out. Moving to the middle of the room, he set his senses to full alert to find where the power-hungry maniac was now. Again, a fiery bat flew from one of the corners, and he managed to dodge it, but just barely, flinging his Bow and Silver Arrows out of his magic pouch in a flash and letting one fly in the direction the bat had come from. "Come, hero, surely you're much better than that!" Ganon taunted through the darkness, as the sound of an arrow sticking in the wall reverberated throughout the room.

'_He's right; at this rate he'll turn me into a Hylian bonfire!'_ Link thought. Suddenly, a thought hit him and he switched items, pulling out a yellowish medallion. "I'll show you! Time to light up your world! Bombos!" There was a flash of light as columns of fire circled him a few feet away, before several explosions lit up the room, igniting the torches again. "Got you!" Ganon teleported again, but Link could see the after-image clearly and anticipated where he would show up next, altering his course so he ended up directly in front of the Evil King. With a mighty slash of the Master Sword, Link used all his strength and drove it into Ganon's left arm, rendering it useless.

With a mighty roar, Ganon backhanded the hero back towards the middle of the room, and with his power alone blew out the torches again. "You will pay ten-fold for that insult!" his voice boomed throughout the room.

"Let's test that theory out, shall we?" Link asked, pulling the medallion out yet again. Before he could cast the spell, though, a fiery bat flew from out of nowhere. Link dodged to the side, but the bat struck the medallion directly, sending it rolling across the platform and over the side into the abyss. _'So much for that idea,'_ Link thought despondently. _'Time to move to Plan B.'_

"So much for your little fireworks show," the mighty voice boomed, though not nearly as confident as before. Never before had anybody come so far in challenging him for control of the Triforce. Link said nothing, but waited for Ganon to make the next move. Predictably, a fire bat soared towards him, but he sidestepped it and pulled out the Fire Rod, lighting the two torches again with two quick flicks of the wrist. Ganon looked horrified that he had been found out again.

"What's the matter, Piggy? Can't take the heat?" Link taunted, dashing to the frozen tyrant and driving the Master Sword into one of his legs. Ganon roared as he unexpectedly put all his weight on the injured leg and used the other one to kick Link in the stomach, causing him to drop the Fire Rod on the ground. He scrambled to pick it up, but Ganon came around and stomped on it, crushing it under his hoof. Seeing that he was about to release another bat, Link put his shield up to defend himself. It was to no avail, though, as the bat dissipated when it hit the shield, but caused it to shatter into hundreds of pieces and sent him flying. He stopped short a few feet from the edge and struggled to pick himself up again. He braced himself as he saw Ganon gathering energy, and a large gust of wind pushed him back few inches as it blew out the torches yet again. _'Great. I'm running out of options,'_ he thought, holding the Master Sword directly in front of him to fend off any attacks. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out, but as long as his body was still able to move he would continue to fight.

"Give up boy! You have no hope!" Ganon bellowed.

"Why? I'm just getting warmed up! And you don't sound nearly as confident as before," Link taunted again. He slowly reached into his pouch and pulled out a small lantern. _'I feel like such a kamikaze!'_ Without waiting for the Evil King to reply, he dashed to one of the torches and quickly lit it without hesitation. The room took on an eerie glow as he could make out the beast's silhouette, but it wasn't enough to get a direct lock on. His body screamed out in pain from his various wounds as he made a mad sprint to the other one, and a fire bat slammed into his right arm, causing him to drop the lantern a few feet in front of him and cry out in extreme pain. His body moved on instinct as it rolled forward, putting out a little bit of the fire in the process, scooped up the lantern, and lit the other torch, exposing Ganon standing in the center of the room. There was no conscious thought as Link didn't even hesitate before charging at Ganon again, scoring another hit with the Master Sword in Ganon's other arm. "At least…now…you can't…throw those…stupid bats at…me anymore," he gasped wearily, collapsing on the ground, his body not responding any further.

"It doesn't matter, boy, you're already dead," Ganon laughed evilly, snuffing out the torches yet again. "I was going to stomp you flat with my other foot, but I think it'll be much more satisfying to watch you die slowly.

Link could feel his mind go hazy, but slowly, ever so slowly he reached into his pouch and uncorked one of the bottles he was carrying. He prayed it was the right bottle as his world went darker than ever before. A second passed, then two, then finally a full minute as he felt his body begin to shut down. Suddenly, though, he felt a wave of relief fill his body as several of his wounds healed a little bit and his pain eased a little. His mind became clearer and he opened his eyes to see a fairy drifting just overhead, her normally bright glow dimmed by the energy she had just exerted. "Get up, hero. You are the only one that can save us now!" she pleaded, as she flew out the hole in the roof.

"What? You still had one of those meddling fairies on you?" Ganon shouted.

"Looks like we're going into overtime," Link smirked, shakily pulling himself to his feet. He wished he was as confident as he sounded, but all of his options were used up. Every tool that could create a flame had either been destroyed or lost in the battle. _'Guess I'll just have to be a little more creative,'_ he thought, readying into a battle stance.

"You still insist on fighting? Foolish boy, this time I will kill you!" Out of nowhere, yet another fire bat flew at the revived hero.

"What the…?" he shouted, trying to evade the bat. The attack had been too close-ranged, however, and the bat struck him directly in the chest, lighting his tunic on fire and causing him to cry out in agony as his skin burned.

"Burn, hero! Burn all the way to…huh?" Ganon's gloating was brought to a halt as Link gritted his teeth and with one smooth motion ripped the tunic off, revealing the burnt undershirt underneath.

"It's not over yet!" Link shouted, wrapping the still-burning material around the Master Sword. With every ounce of effort in his body, he raced to one of the torches, lighting it with his make-shift Fire Sword. Without hesitating, he made his way to the second one, anticipating the fire bat that was sent his way. In another smooth motion, albeit with a ton of pain that went with it, he rolled along the ground to dodge, and when he came up he flung the cloth off the sword towards the torch, where it fell and lit it up. The room illuminated once more, and for the final time, as Link charged the stunned tyrant and dove the mystical blade into Ganon's other leg. "And just so you can't fire off any more of those stupid bats…" With another swipe he cut the necklace from the Evil King's neck.

"Well met, hero," Ganon conceded with an ironic grin. "Finish it, but you can be sure we'll meet again." With a stony silence and matching face, Link sheathed the Master Sword and pulled out his Bow and Silver Arrows from his pouch, where they grow to their normal sizes.

"Not if I can help it," he simply said, firing the arrow point blank into his opponent's chest. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but then Ganon's body continued to absorb the arrow into itself. Suddenly, Ganon let out a loud groan in pain as several shafts of light poured out of every opening of his body. When the light show ended, and Link removed his hand from covering his eyes, he found Ganon's body lying there motionless and gray. "It's finally over," he sighed with a breath of relief. In the back of the room, the middle of the wall slid upwards to reveal a hidden room and a bridge formed across the gap. "One last piece of business to attend to now."

OOO

_'Hard to believe that was six months ago,'_ Link thought idly, sitting on the dock and looking out across the ocean. His gaze unconsciously turned to his left hand, where the symbol of the completed Triforce was formed on it, a byproduct of touching the mystical artifact after Ganon's defeat. He had been given one wish upon touching it, and quite simply he had wished for everything that Ganon had done to be reversed.

The Dark World returned to its previous state, the Sacred Realm. All those who had been killed by Ganon's troops had been revived, of course with no recollection of the afterlife. Everything that had been destroyed was restored. All in all, everything was peaceful and perfect again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a quiet voice asked from behind him. He turned to see a beautiful young woman sitting on a pure white horse. She was dressed in a long white and purple gown with several symbols on it, mostly those reserved for royalty. She had pointed ears like his own, and long blonde hair that flowed over them and down to her shoulders. Right now, though, it was mostly covered with a white hooded cloak. Without saying a word, he went and helped her off her steed.

"Yes, Princess, I'm positive. I'm the only one who can truly stop him," he said, turning back to the ocean. The sun had just started to come up and the sunrise was absolutely beautiful. "I'll chase him to wherever he decides to pop up next, and this time I'll defeat him for good."

"Just…please promise me you'll be careful," Zelda pleaded softly, looking down. Normally he wouldn't have done this in public, but since nobody was around he reached down and lifted her chin with his hand until their eyes met.

"I'll be back. I promise," he said as sincerely and heartfelt as he could. A small smile came to her lips and they embraced. "I'd better get going," he said finally. "I have a lot of ocean to cover until the next landmass, and I want to get a good ways in." She didn't say a word, but nodded as he headed to his ship.

"Ready to go, boss?" a Hyrulian sailor, the captain specifically, asked, loading up the last of the supplies as Link stepped aboard. Link felt his back to make sure his new sword and Hylian shield were attached to his new green tunic, gifts from Princess Zelda after he returned the Master Sword to the Lost Woods.

"Plenty of food and water?" Link inquired.

"Aye," the captain responded.

"Everybody else on board," he checked.

"Aye, sir," he answered again.

"And the ship is still floating perfectly?" he joked.

"Like a duck, sir," he replied, returning the joke.

"Then let's head out!" Link said with a smirk.

"Aye-aye, sir!" the captain responded joyfully, and was seconded by the rest of the crew that was nearby. If there was anything Hyrulian sailors loved, it was an adventure. Link went to the railing and waved farewell once more to Zelda before taking his station on the ship.

The ship was a small, yet sturdy, wooden ship, with a single wooden mast that had a sail rolled up at the top. The sun was just beginning to rise into the sky as the ship sailed off into the crystal blue waters of the ocean, and the wind caught the sail as it was unfurled. Link couldn't help but feel excited; the thrill for adventure just seemed to run in his veins.

Soon, a week passed, and there was still no sight of land. However, a nasty storm had begun to brew overhead. The rain began to pour and lightning flashed as thunder crashed above them. The once-gentle waves were now dangerously rocking the boat, as the wind seemed to team up with them to try and knock the boat over. Link watched helplessly as several of the crew were knocked overboard, but there was nothing he could do. If he left his post, even more would be in danger. He held onto the ropes with all his might, trying to get the sail to cooperate. Unfortunately, his work was all for naught as a bolt of lightning struck the main mast, splintering the ship into two and sent everybody into the water. The last sight Link had was the world around him going dark.

OOO

_'It's such a beautiful day,'_ a girl thought with a slight sigh, as she walked along the beach. She looked out to sea, and then back to the tallest mountain, where there sat a giant egg strangely enough. _'Is there anything outside of this island? Great Wind Fish, please, give me a sign! I want to know!'_ she cried out mentally. She waited for a few moments to the crashing waves in the background. For what, she didn't know, knowing that she wasn't going to magically hear a voice, but she wished she could.

After taking one last longing look over the ocean, she turned and decided it was time to return home. Her father was probably worried sick about her; he was laid-back, but still protective of his daughter. She was about halfway there when she noticed a form lying face-up in the sand. As she got nearer, she could distinguish that it was person, and her pace quickened. When she was only a few feet from the person, she paused warily, in case there was any danger, and then crossed the distance and knelt next to the body. It was a young man, roughly the same age as herself, with shaggy blonde hair and dressed in a green tunic. She checked his pulse, and was relieved to find he was still alive and breathing and gave him a couple of shakes. She was dismayed that he was unconscious, but at the same time a breath caught in her throat.

This was the sign she had been waiting for.

A/N: Well, I hope that was a good first chapter. I didn't have a lot to work with for the intro, so I used what I had. I've had this story in the process for a couple of months now, but I just now finished this chapter. Anyways, I'm hoping to work on this as I work on my other story (which is in my profile, in case anybody is interested). Reviews, suggestions, and anything in-between is greatly appreciated (though I do ask that flames are kept to a minimum). Until next time!


	2. Chapter 1: The Sword in the Sand

**Chapter 1: The Sword in the Sand**

"Ohh…my aching head…" Link mumbled, his hand unconsciously moving to his forehead. Immediately he felt something cool and damp resting on it. "Wha…?"

"What a relief! I thought you'd never wake up! You were tossing and turning…" a familiar sounding voice said.

"Zel…da?" he moaned, opening his eyes slightly. The sight that greeted him, though, wasn't of his beloved princess, but another young woman about the same age. She had fiery red hair that fell past her shoulders, with a red flower tucked behind her left ear. She wore a simple, yet beautiful, blue dress that harmonized with her milk white skin, and red sandals completed her attire. Her face was tender and innocent, which reflected in her blue eyes.

"What? Zelda? No, my name's Marin," she replied, in a comforting tone. "You must still be feeling a little woozy."

"Where…am I?" he asked, sitting up and rubbing his head, handing the wet rag back to the girl, who dropped it into the nearby basin of water.

"You're on Koholint Island," she answered.

"Koholint?" he repeated dazedly. He absently looked around the room of the small house he was in. The bathroom was the only part of the house that was in a separate room and the furniture was meager. A couple windows adorned the walls, along with a few paintings, and an oil lamp sat on the table in the corner. A couple of potted plants gave the room some life, but at the moment they were the farthest thing from his mind. The situation was a lot to take in, but in a flash a thought occurred to him and brought him out of his stupor. "My ship? And friends? What happened to them?" he asked in almost a shout. The lack of response and turning away told him more than he needed to know.

"I'm sorry…you were the only one I found down on the beach," she replied sadly, biting her bottom lip. Link took a deep breath and looked at the bed, his emotions flying all over the place within him. He exhaled and settled on one. One that had stayed with him and helped him through many trials while facing the whole fiasco with Ganon: resolute. He didn't like the idea that he had lost so many friends, a few of which he had grown up with, but right now he couldn't do anything for them, just like he couldn't do anything for his uncle when he was slain by Agahnim. However, his uncle had been brought back by the power of the Triforce.

Before he could think about it anymore, the door swung open and a man walked into the house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He was probably a little shorter than Marin, but pretty portly dressed in an orange sleeveless shirt and green pants that had purple-pinkish trim on the bottom of the legs. He had brown leather shoes on that matched the belt he wore around his waist. Around his neck was a yellow scarf that was fastened through a blue and red neckerchief slide. He had a mop of black hair with sideburns that went down to the midpoint of his rounded ears, which he hadn't noticed that Marin had as well until now, and he had matching bushy eyebrows and a moustache that was centered on his chubby face.

"Well, Link, ya finally snapped out of it. Name's Tarin, kiddo! I'm Marin's father. You feelin' better?" He asked, setting down the brown backpack he had. Instead of a reply, Link only had a blank look on his face, mixed with a slight bit of confusion in his eyes. "What? Oh. I bet yer wonderin' how I knew your name, huh?" Link gave a nod. "You think it's weird, yeah?" Another nod. "Well, I saw it on the back of this shield!" He exclaimed with a hearty laugh as he pulled a Hylian shield from the sack. Sure enough, Link's name had been engraved on the back, a present from Zelda after his Mirror Shield had been shattered and his uncle's had been swallowed by one of those annoying hopping-mushroom things in the Dark World. Thankfully, the shield's blue sheen, as well as the Royal Crest, had made it through the storm without being damaged. Even the gray lining hadn't suffered a scratch.

"Thank you," Link replied with a small trace of humor, stepping out of bed and retrieving the shield. He slipped his right arm through the back and gave it a practice swing to get used to the weight again. "I probably should go and see what's left of my ship." When no answer came, he glanced at Tarin and saw the man trying to stifle a laugh and covering his smile with his hand. "What?" he asked, looking in confusion to Marin, who was looking away, face beet red. Looking a little further past her…was his tunic hanging up on one of the dresser knobs. In a flash he realized he was in his undergarments and had dropped the shield on the bed as he swept the tunic off the knob, rushing into the bathroom to put his clothes on.

The expression on his red face was mixed with embarrassment and slight agitation. "Sorry," Marin immediately apologized. "They were soaking wet. We didn't want you to get sick." The agitation went away, replaced by a hint of sarcastic humor and a small smirk.

"You could've at least warned me," he retorted, slipping his boots on. Tarin clearing his throat brought their attention back to him.

"Well, now that we've had a bit of a laugh, I thought you might like to know some other stuff like your shield washed up on the beach. If'n you go look, watch out for monsters! Ever since you showed up, Link, I've seen 'em all over the place!" he stated. Link nodded, grabbing his shield.

"If you follow the lane south, you'll reach the beach where I found you," Marin added.

"Oh, and, Link…" Tarin said, as Link had reached the door and turned to face them. Suddenly, a scroll of paper flew through the air, and his quick reflexes allowed him to catch it one-handed. "That there is a map of the island. It might help. Just be warned that it only shows the areas that you've been to."

"Thanks again," Link replied, walking out into the crisp island air and bright sunshine for the first time since he was conscious. He took a deep breath, noting the slight saltiness in the breeze. If he was right, the ocean wouldn't be more than a mile or two past the line of trees that made up the perimeter of the village. Taking in his surroundings, he noticed that the village itself was no more than a mile or two in diameter. There were a few houses, Marin's having a brown wooden fence and a lone tree in the yard; a few children running and playing around the rooster statue in the village square north of Marin's house, and in the background were a couple of adults sitting in front of a long house that overlooked it; and adults going on about their lives, every once in a while entering what appeared to be shops in the eastern parts of town. At first glance they weren't any different than the people of Hyrule; they only lacked the pointed ears. All in all, the village seemed pretty normal. The only two things he would have to check out later was a small building in the northeastern part of town that seemed to have boulders surrounding it and a lone tree that grew in the small square south of town.

It was a serene scene, but a sudden rustle in the tall grass within the boundaries of the wooden fence disturbed the air, and instinctively Link put up his guard…just as a Cucco flew out and slammed into Link's leg, causing him to jump a little! "You know what?" he said to himself, after he had caught his breath. "I'm not even going to ask where you came from."

Opening up his map, he could see that only a small square was lit, just about the size of the property he was standing on. Just as Marin had said, the path in front of her house led out of town towards the east and further on it turned south. Taking one last glance at the village around him, and forcibly restraining his adventuring spirit, he made his way down the path.

"Ruff!" a loud bark rang out, and a brown mutt came racing towards the Hylian hero.

"Hey, boy," Link said, as the dog warily stood its ground and slightly growled at him. After a couple of seconds, though, it grew bored of him and chased after a butterfly. Link only shrugged, though, and continued down the path, noting a wooden stake in the ground in front of the house with a chain that led into adjunct wing that was attached to the house. However, two piercing eyes shone through the darkness, and suddenly a large, black ball of fur with sharp, white teeth shot after him. Again, only his cat-like reflexes saved him as he dove to the grass behind him, just out of the creature's reach. Loud growls and barks pierced the air, and it was only then he realized it was a large dog. Absently, he noted that the mutt scurried off into the clearing north of the house. "What is with the animals on this island?" he exclaimed.

"Ha, ha, ha! I see you met my prize pooch, BowWow," a woman declared from the doorway of the house. "He does get rather territorial of anyone who even comes close to his doghouse. That, and his fine fur coat!"

"And you would be…?" Link asked, dusting himself off.

"Madame MeowMeow," she replied simply, almost snobbishly. She was not as tall as Link, though maybe a few years older, and wasn't as slender as Marin or Zelda, but she was still attractive nonetheless. Her black hair was pulled up in a ponytail and she wore the normal tunic and sandals, but she had a high-class air around her. "And you, sir?"

"Link," he replied. "I'm from Hyrule."

"Hyrule? Boy, don't be silly, there isn't anything beyond the sea!" she returned with a slightly belittling laugh. Slightly offended, he was going to argue, but found that it would be pointless since she had started to baby talk her "cute, little BowWow."

Shaking his head, now with a small unsettling feeling forming in his stomach, he continued down towards the beach. On his way he passed a dried up well; the village library, which he would stop in at on the return trip; and two boys along the walkway playing catch with a small ball. They stopped, glanced, smiled, and waved at him, but otherwise didn't say anything. Link, of course, smiled and waved back and continued on. He noted a man not too far ahead on guard duty, but he only glanced at Link. Evidently, he, too, knew that Link was found on the beach and deduced where he was going to now.

Finally, Link arrived at the top of the cliff where the path began to descend until it finally reached the beach. From where he was standing, he could make out the golden colored dirt of the small plateau that stood over the beach, along with the pine trees that lined its edges. Past that he could see the swirls in the pearl white sand as the crystal blue waves of the tide lapped at the shore, leaving white foam in its wake.

Unfortunately, he could also see the monsters that Marin and Tarin were talking about. On the beach he could make out Sea Urchins that would pierce his skin with their sharp spines and Sand Crabs would nip at his heels with their fast pincers. Familiar Leevers rose out of and dove back into the sand, presenting the opportunity of a surprise skewering of his feet. Equally known Octoroks scurried along the cliff sides, and would spit fist-sized rocks from their tube-like snouts if they saw him. The last time he ran into them he had briefly wondered how they managed that trick, but in the long run he was probably glad it was never explained to him. Like the items he had carried in his last adventure, he found that the monsters he encountered had equally mystical qualities to them.

He noticed that the path occasionally led to places where he could easily either slide down the side of the cliff or jump to the next ledge, bypassing the smooth slope or stairs that had been cut into the side. _'Let's see…decisions, decisions…'_ he thought to himself, a sly smirk coming to his lips. Of course, being the daring, self-respecting adventurer that he was, he opted for jumping to the next ledge. Besides, he would have to take the long route back, so he might as well have a little bit of fun. He even went a step further and did a somersault in the air, landing perfectly on his feet. Quickly, though, he moved onto the next ledge so as to avoid the Octoroks that patrolled. His shield would protect him from the rocks they spit, but would be useless in a fight without his sword.

When he finally made his way to the beach, however, he noticed the things he couldn't see from above: namely the planks of wood and debris from the wrecked ship. Fortunately or unfortunately, he didn't see any bodies that had washed up on shore. As long as he didn't find any, there would be hope that his friends were still alive. At any rate, he couldn't dwell on it more than a few seconds before a Leever began to burrow upwards, nearly embedding itself in his foot! Deciding he wouldn't last long without his sword, he made his way to the east, pushing a Sea Urchin away with his shield. There, standing tall in the sand as if it was waiting for his arrival, was the sword that his uncle had given him before he left. The same sword that Link had used at the beginning of his last quest. He grasped the leather-bound grip with his left hand and noticed his initials on the pommel. He raised it to the sky, letting the grains of sand drop off and allowing the blade to reflect the sunlight. In delight, he performed a complete three sixty with the sword extended, slicing the nearby Sea Urchin in half. Before its remains could hit the ground, it disintegrated into dust like all monsters did.

Up until now the sounds of sea gulls had reached his ears. But before he could take another step, he heard the, "Hoot! Hoot!" of another bird, specifically an owl, followed by the fluttering of wings as it settled on a ledge and gazed at Link with its piercing yellow eyes. Its wings and back were almost completely brown except for the tips, which were tan and the zigzagging purple lines on the wings, but the feathers on the front was white speckled with brown and its feet were orange with black talons that held firmly to the ground it stood. Link thought it unusual to see such a magnificent bird out in the middle of the day, but was even more surprised when it spoke! "So you are the lad who owns the sword! Now I understand why the monsters are starting to act so violently," he deduced almost prophetically. "A courageous lad, an outsider, has come to wake the Wind Fish!" This was enough to pull Link from his stupor.

"Wait…what?" he asked, confused. "I'm just trying to get home; I don't even know what this Wind Fish is that you're talking about! How am I supposed to wake it?"

"I understand your desire to return from whence you came," he answered sagely. "However, it will not be as easy as you hope, young one." With one wing, he pointed to the giant egg that sat on top of the mountain overlooking the entire island. "There is where the Wind Fish sleeps. It is said that you cannot leave the island unless you wake him. Be patient for now, young one. For now, you should now go north, to the Mysterious Forest. I will wait for you there! Hoot!" Before Link could say another word, the mysterious fowl took flight and headed north for the woods that Link had passed along the way.

It was in that moment that he realized he had been summoned for something bigger than he originally imagined. And again the Hero of the Triforce would have to answer the call.

**A/N:** Starting this chapter I'm going to be putting my comments and disclaimer at the end rather than both. No big reason; I just think it flows better.

Anyways, I'm officially back after heaven knows how long. As of right now, I've got the schedule down to updating every week on Friday, alternating chapters between this and the Illusion of Gaia story I'll be starting next week. I'll be switching schedules at work in about a month, but it shouldn't interfere in the long run. Right now, _Adventure_ is still on hiatus, but it's my big project so I will finish it one day. Hopefully, though these two stories will keep all those concerned occupied. :)

A couple quick notes: In the prologue, it says that Link is on his way back to Hyrule instead of leaving and that he's been at sea for months rather than a couple of weeks. I'm not going to go back and change it since it would just make things more difficult, but as far as the actual game itself I'm going to try and stick as closely as I can with it, and I'll make notes for stuff I've added on to when I see fit. With all that said and done, I will see you next chapter!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for any OC's I decide to put in.


End file.
